Wampiry
Wampiry – rasa humanoidalnych istot występujących oraz będących wspomnianych w modyfikacjach do dwóch pierwszych części serii Gothic. Rasa ta została przedstawiona dość stereotypowo, ale w zależności od danej produkcji, występują pewne różnice. Niektóre przedstawiają wampiry jako istoty nieprzychylne ludziom i agresywne albo jako osobników nieróżniących się zbytnio wyglądem od ludzi i przewyższających ich intelektem oraz siłą. Klasyfikacja ta do złudzenia przypomina podział na wampiry wyższe i niższe. Cechą, która je łączy, jest głód ludzkiej krwi. Wampiry wspomniane w modyfikacjach Są to modyfikacje, w których wampiry fizycznie się nie pojawiają, ale legenda o ich istnieniu jest powszechnie znana. Mroczne Tajemnice W modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice występuje kostur o nazwie Pocałunek wampira. Nazwa kostura pokazuje, że w świecie Gothica znane jest słowo i istoty zwane wampirami. Straż miejska W polskiej modyfikacji Straż miejska główny bohater może podjąć się śledztwa w sprawie tajemniczego morderstwa portowej wróżbitki. Morderstwa dokonano przy użyciu lipowego kołka wbitego w serce. Vester po przesłuchaniu podejrzanych dowiaduje się od Alwina, jakoby zamordowana Angelina miała być wąpierzem. Poza tym Alwin opowiada strażnikowi miejskiemu o charakterystyce wampirów, jakoby mieliby pić ludzką krew i pod osłoną nocy przemierzać świat pod postacią nietoperza. Rzeźnik wspomina też o sposobie zabójstwa wąpierza, polegający właśnie na wbiciu kołka w serce, który jest jedynym skutecznym sposobem ubicia wampira raz na zawsze. Vester wraca z tymi rewelacjami do Isgarotha, który fachowo objaśnia mu czym jest domniemany wąpierz. Według maga ognia właściwa nazwa to vampirus a w potocznym języku wampir. Określenie użyte przez Alwina pochodziło z wierzeń i tradycji ludowych. Isgaroth potwierdza słowa rzeźnika o piciu krwi i przybierania formy nietoperza oraz wspomina o wrażliwości na światło słoneczne, ale zaznacza, że wampiry to stworzenia fikcyjne, a sekcja zwłok Angeliny nie wykazała niczego nadzwyczajnego. Alwin_t%C5%82umaczy_czym_jest_wampir.png Wampiry występujące w modyfikacjach Gothic Wielka Wojna W Gothic Wielka Wojna wampir jest jedną z dostępnych klas postaci dla Bezimiennego podczas rozmowy z Yiperitem – mistrzem gry – w prologu. Bezimienny jako wampir nie posiada żadnych nadzwyczajnych zdolności, ale za to musi ciągle zdobywać krew i znaleźć sobie dobrego przyjaciela, który będzie jego żywicielem. Pasek wskazujący poziom alkoholu zostaje zamieniony na wskaźnik krwi. Gdy spadnie zbyt nisko bohatera czeka osłabienie, a na końcu śmierć. Bezimienny jako wampir posiada o wiele bledszy odcień skóry, ale jest odporny na promienie słońca, co nie zmusza do ograniczenia swoich działań do pory nocnej. Bezimienny GWW jako wampir (Made by Jeembo).png GWW wampir pasek głodu krwii.png Laer Gjoll – Horror na cmentarzu Podczas eksploracji nekropolii w modyfikacji Laer Gjoll – Horror na cmentarzu Vikar natrafia na stado harpii o czarnych, połyskliwych piórach. Bestie te podpisane są jako harpia-wampir, ale w sposobie walki niczym nie różnią się od zwykłych harpii znanych z podstawowej gry. Poza tym w grze można zaleźć miecz o nazwie wampirze ostrze. Harpia wampir.png Podróżnik – Za liniami wroga W modyfikacji Podróżnik – Za liniami wroga pojawia się wątek wampira ukrywającego się wśród mieszkańców schronu nr 13. Stirlitz informuje bohatera o tym, że mieszkańcy schronu skarżą się na coraz gorszy stan zdrowia i osłabienie organizmu. Generał jest na tyle zdesperowany, że oskarża o bycie mutantem każdego, kto się z nim nie zgadza. Doradca Stirlitza – Kozłodojew, radzi Podróżnikowi, by zasięgnął porady eksperta – Iwana Chielsinga. Łowca potworów, po wykonaniu dla niego zadania, opowiada bohaterowi o sposobach na zdemaskowanie wampira. Są to mianowicie trzy metody: * Koktajl z czosnku; * Atak osinowym kołkiem; * Ostrzał srebrnymi kulami; Niezależnie od sposobu zdemaskowania, wampirem okazuje się być jedna z nałożnic Stirlitza – Natasza. Na początku jej twarz przybiera tylko trupi wygląd, lecz później dziewczyna zmienia się w harpię, by stoczyć ostateczny pojedynek z Podróżnikiem. Natasza po zdemaskowaniu.png Natasza Wampir w Krypcie13.png Blood-Night Niemiecka modyfikacja Blood-Night wprowadza wampiry do świata gry jako bohaterów niezależnych oraz jako gildię poboczną. Poza tym ich wątek dotyka Bezimiennego, czy tego chce czy nie. Bohater po wyjściu z wieży Xardasa spotyka tajemniczego, zamaskowanego osobnika w zielonym płaszczu. Podczas krótkiej rozmowy wybraniec zostaje ogłuszony i przemieniony w wampira. Znajduje obok siebie list z mglistymi wyjaśnieniami jego obecnej sytuacji oraz taki sam płaszcz, jaki nosił nieznajomy. Okazuje się, że bohater będzie musiał się do niego przyzwyczaić, gdyż kontakt ze słońcem skończy się dla niego tragicznie. W mieście Bezimienny spotyka wampirzycę o imieniu Lea, która wprzódy testując jego wierność, wysyła go do przywódcy klanu wampirów w Khorinis – Ardoca. Podczas wizyty w jego domu i rozmowy z nim, bohater dowiaduje się, że wampiry to istoty rozumne, władające własną magią przeznaczoną tylko i wyłącznie dla nich – pochodzącą jednak od boga ciemności Beliara. Wampiry mają silnie rozwiniętą strukturę społeczną znaną jako klany, których członkowie są niemal jak rodzina. Przynależność do danego klanu przypieczętowana jest krwią (lecz w zależności od klanu rytuał krwi wygląda inaczej) i zmusza członków do zachowania pełnej konspiracji i milczenia na jego temat. Poza tym wampiry mają swoje legendy, mity i historię. W domu Ardoca można znaleźć księgi paktujące o wampirzej sztuce kowalskiej i alchemicznej. Wielu spośród nich stworzyło niesamowicie silne miecze – potrafiące nawet zaginać czas, artefakty, powłoki pod produkcje najwspanialszych ostrzy świata oraz wiele mikstur, a nawet substytut ludzkiej krwi. Wampiry doskonale maskują się w ludzkim otoczeniu. Dzięki takiej asymilacji są właściwie nie do wykrycia przez ludzi i tylko one same wiedzą, który z nich jest wampirem. Piastują one także wysokie funkcje społeczne – są one bowiem magami, bogatymi i wpływowymi kupcami oraz słynnymi wojownikami. Wiadome jest także, że wampirzy klan nie może liczyć zbyt wielu członków. Występuje tutaj zasada proporcjonalności liczby ludności regionu do liczby wampirów, która mogłaby się wyżywić jej krwią. Każdy wampir pije średnio jedną bądź dwie butelki krwi dziennie, co oznacza pobicie dziesięciu bądź zabójstwo czterech osób na dzień. Takie wydarzenia mogą zdemaskować klan. Sytuacje ratują substytuty krwi, ale mimo to Ardoc nie jest zadowolony z pojawienia się nowego wampira w mieście. Mimo to jednak hierarcha przyjmuje z radością bohatera i wierzy w jego wielką moc sprawczą. Wampirze klany są ze sobą częstą skonfliktowane i prowadzą prywatne wojenki. Przykładem jest konflikt Ardoca (klanu z Khorinis) z Dursusem (przywódcą klanu z Jarkendaru), który pomimo setek lat ciszy nadal goreje. Siedziba Srebrnego Klanu.png Ardoc na tronie.png Śpiący Ardoc.png %C5%9Api%C4%85ca_Lea.jpg P%C5%82aszcz_przeciws%C5%82oneczy.png Reakcje ludzi na widok wampira.png Lea na placu wisielców.png Komnata grobowa.jpg Sarkofagi w komnacie Dursusa.png Klan Krwii.png Charakterystyka wampirów z Blood Night * Cechy zewnętrzne, anatomiczne i zachowania #Wygląd i zachowanie nie różniące się od ludzi. Często jednak wampiry z racji prowadzenia nocnego trybu życia śpią w dzień, ale kryją się z tym. Wampiry takie Lea czy Dimitri spędzają wieczory w publicznych miejscach takich jak karczmy, gospody i place zgromadzeń by zachować pozory. #Mają skłonności do nadużywania alkoholu, który przypomina im w smaku ludzką krew. Lea i Berox często zaglądają do kieliszka, natomiast Dimitri nie trzeźwieje i śmiało można powiedzieć, że stał się alkoholikiem. #Zdolności regeneracyjne zdrowia i many. Punkty życia i many regenerują się im samoistnie, lecz jest to dosyć długi proces. #Są konfliktowe i pamiętliwe. Najlepiej świadczy o tym chęć zbadania Jarkendaru przez Ardoca i dowiedzenie się, co stało się z tamtejszym klanem pomimo upłynięcia jakichś pięciuset lat od ich ostatniego spotkania. #Są długowieczne i mogą zapaść w wieloletni sen przypominający hibernację. Klan Dursusa pamięta czasy świetności Jarkendaru, lecz w momencie gdy Adanos zesłał wielką powódź, Dursus nakazał swoim podwładnym zapaść w głęboki sen. Podczas owego snu wampiry zatrzymują swoje funkcje życiowe i nie potrzebują krwi, ale ich umysły są nadal świadome. Taka długa hibernacja odbywa się przy pomocy kamiennych sarkofagów złożonych w bezpiecznym miejscu. Niestety nie wszyscy mogą przeżyć taki sen. Jeden z wampirów Darsusa zmarł podczas przebudzenia. #Mają skłonności do czynienia zła. Darsus popadł w szaleństwo i zaczął służyć Beliarowi jako nekromanta. Poza tym zmusza Bezimiennego, by siłą zwerbował nowych członków do klanu. Prowadzi także różne, dziwaczne eksperymenty. Także genetyczne. #Wampiry powstają jedynie poprzez specjalny proces przemienia. Jeden z nich polega na wypiciu przez ofiarę jakiegoś napoju (najczęściej alkoholowego) zabarwionego krwią hierarchy klanu. Następnie poprzez pobicie miesza się ofierze w głowie, a ta staje się posłuszna aż do momentu inicjacji. Samo bycie wampirem jednak nie oznacza automatycznej przynależności do konkretnego klanu. #Mają zdolności telepatyczne i empatyczne. Na odległość rozpoznają swoich. #Piją jedynie krew ludzi. Czasami jednak pozyskują krew owiec, ale jest to swego rodzaju symbolika jako ofiara dla Beliara w momencie inicjacji nowego członka. #Władają magią przeznaczoną specjalnie dla nich. Jednak silniejsze czary wymagają od nich znajomości kręgów magicznych. #Są istotami Beliara; tzw. Dziećmi Nocy. *Cechy społeczne #Żyją w strukturach zwanych klanami. Członkowie są silnie ze sobą związani i traktują siebie niemal jak rodzinę. #Przenikają do środowiska ludzi: Ardoc jako bogaty obywatel, Lea jako mieszczka, Bennox jako najemnik Lee oraz Dimitri jako opój w karczmie Orlana. Takie rozeznanie w terenie daje im ciągłą wiedzę na temat tego, co dzieje się w Khorinis. #Nie pogardzają otwarcie ludźmi, ale nie pałają również do nich szczególną sympatią. Mimo to muszą żyć z nimi w symbiozie, gdyż ich brak oznaczałby początek śmierci głodowej. #Każdy nowy członek musi przejść rytuał krwi. Polega on nacięciu sobie dłoni specjalnym ostrzem – zwanym nożem ceremonialnym i utoczenia sporej ilości własnej krwi. Każdy klan ma inny sposób inicjacji, lecz wszystkie są silnie związane z ofiarą z krwi inicjata oraz rytualnym nożem. #Są przywiązane do swojej kultury i historii. Mają własną literaturę i mitologię znaną tylko im samym. * Osiągnięcia rzemieślnicze: #Kowalstwo, krawiectwo oraz alchemia. Wampirzy mistrzowie opracowali zabójcze ostrza nie wymagające zbyt wielkiej siły, ale za to zasilane krwią poległych. Niektóre z magicznych artefaktów potrafią zabierać siły witalne przeciwników i napełniać ją tego, który ich używa. Powłoki alchemiczne tworzone z magicznej oraz czarnej rudy służą jako baza dla mieczy mogących kruszyć najtwardsze pancerze. Substytuty krwi doskonale sprawdzają się w momentach głodu. Natomiast płaszcze przeciwsłoneczne idealnie chronią przed zdradliwym dla wampirów światłem. Miecz czasu.png Mieczkrwi.png Ostrze wampira.png Wampirza księga1.png Wampirze legeny.png Zestaw wampira.png Jak działa ostrze czasu.gif Ciekawostki * Większość postaci (w tym także Lea) od razu odwraca się twarzą w stronę bohatera, gdy tylko pojawi się w ich pobliżu. Można to wytłumaczyć czujnością mieszkańców, ale problem ten samoistnie znika po wybraniu gildii maga ognia bądź strażnika miejskiego. Mimo to bug ten bardzo utrudnia kradzieże i włamania - w tym zadania dla Gildii Złodziei. * Po wypiciu dziesięciu butelek krwi bohaterowi zwiększa się liczba punktów życia o pięć. Krew musi być jednak pita regularnie i tylko podczas wampirzego głodu. Wampirzy głód przypomina opętanie przez poszukiwacza. Towarzyszy mu czerwony ekran i irytujący dźwięk. Jednak istnieje także błąd polegający na tym, że jeżeli bohater nie wypije w ciągu piętnastu sekund butelki krwi albo wypije dwie, ekran nie zniknie mimo powiadomienia, że pragnienie bohatera zostało już zaspokojone. Pomaga na to tylko ponowne zapisanie i wczytanie gry. * Bardzo często Dimitri pozostaje przez cały dzień w jednym miejscu. Według swojej rutyny powinien za dnia pić w karczmie, a wieczorem przed nią, ale zazwyczaj albo pije cały dzień w karczmie, a albo przed jej drzwiami. Błąd ten naprawia rozmowa z nim, po której od razu wraca na swoje miejsce. Co ciekawe przebywanie na słońcu nie szkodzi mu. * Ardoc zbiera wszystkie rzeczy związane z Jarkendarem. Sam odkupił od Hagena fragment ornamentu z farmy Lobarta. Związane jest to z tym, że hierarcha usiłuje dostać się do zapomnianej krainy i zdobyć Szpon Beliara. Kategoria:Gildie z modyfikacji Kategoria:Rasy z modyfikacji Kategoria:Klasy postaci z modyfikacji Wielka Wojna Kategoria:Do poprawy z modyfikacji Kategoria:Wymagające lepszej grafiki z modyfikacji